Sin otra respuesta
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Porque no sé qué otro título poner. La cita con Adam no sale como Kurt tenía planeado, nada ha ido según sus planes durante un tiempo. Pero tal vez Adam tenga la respuesta a la pregunta que no deja de atormentarlo. ¿Cómo seguir sin Blaine?


**Sin otra respuesta**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen y la trama está basada en un fragmento del libro de Chris Owen.

**Parejas:** Blaine/Kurt

**N/a:** Esta es la única manera que yo veo que estos dos pudieran volver a estar juntos.

**0o0o0o0**

- ¿Quién es él? –

La voz de Adam rompió tan repentinamente el silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos que Kurt casi deja caer su taza de café.

Un largo, cansado y revelador silencio.

Kurt suspiró. Cuando había invitado a salir a Adam, había tenido la esperanza de que significara un nuevo comienzo para él. Que el amor que aún sentía por Blaine desapareciera de su mente y corazón para ser reemplazado por la esperanza de lo que podría llegar a ser entre ellos. Sin embargo, nunca había estado más equivocado. No sólo no logró exorcizar el vacío que llevaba en el pecho desde que terminara la relación con su novio de la secundaria, sino que supo con certeza que nunca estaría completo de nuevo.

Porque Blaine había sido, era y siempre sería su alma gemela.

- Lo siento, no es nada –

- No te conozco de mucho tiempo, Kurt, pero déjame decirte que necesitas comenzar a tomar en serio las clases de teatro. Eres un mentiroso terrible - dijo el rubio con ese acento inglés que debería de derretirlo, pero lo dejaba frío.

¿Por qué no podía ser más bajo? ¿O tener el pelo rizado y oscuro? ¿Por qué no era Blaine el que estaba a su lado?

La respuesta era simple y dolorosa: no había sido lo suficiente para él.

- Eres casi transparente. Así que, ¿quién es? –

- ¿No deberías estar molesto? – preguntó, sintiéndose descolocado por su tono relajado y su sonrisa.

Adam se encogió de hombros y se llevó la taza a los labios.

- No me malentiendas. Eres un chico simpático, guapísimo y cantas como un ángel. El sueño de todo estudiante gay de NYADA. Pero generalmente las relaciones entre dos artistas de teatro duran poco y terminan mal. Prefiero ser amigo tuyo que un novio pasajero –

Ante él había un hombre inteligente, guapo y maduro que le hablaba con la verdad. ¿Por qué seguía comparándolo con un chico que lo engañó apenas un mes después de que él fuera quien lo empujó a dejar Lima?

Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas. Desgraciadamente, uno no puede controlar cuando el corazón ha encontrado su lugar.

- No sé si deba aburrirte con una tonta historia de amor adolescente – se rió con tristeza.

- Oh, te equivocas. Amo Crepúsculo – sus ojos brillaron divertidos. Adam le palmeó la mano, instándolo a hablar – Seré tu terapeuta personal. Soy gratis y prometo guardar secreto profesional –

Kurt soltó una ligera carcajada y asintió.

- Te vas a arrepentir de esto – le advirtió.

Siendo sinceros, Kurt deseaba hablar de lo ocurrido con Blaine tanto como deseaba abrirse el pecho en canal con un cuchillo oxidado. No quería recordar su engaño, mucho menos llegar a comprenderlo. Justificarlo le daría un motivo para perdonarlo, y después de haberle entregado su confianza y corazón para que se los devolviera pisoteados, perdonar era lo último que le pasaba por la mente.

- ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien tanto que no puedes respirar al verlo? ¿Que no puedes imaginar un mundo donde no esté él sonriendo para ti? Así me sentía yo cuando estaba con Blaine. Me enamoré de la idea de él desde el momento en que lo vi y a medida que nuestra amistad creció, lo quise aún más por quien era. Pero el me quería solo como amigo, así que decidí rendirme. Me juré a mi mismo mil veces que solo sería un amigo para él frente a mi espejo. Fue entonces que él decidió que me quería también –

- Y el amor que creías que nunca iba a ser correspondido lo fue –

- Sí –

Kurt sintió todo de nuevo. La esperanza que había ido perdiendo poco a poco, la sorpresa del primer beso. La alegría de sentir el calor de su novio. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarlo y deslizarse por sus mejillas.

- Se traslado a mi escuela para poder estar conmigo y estuvimos juntos casi dos años. No fueron perfectos, pero casi. Creí cada una de sus palabras y promesas. Pensé que estaríamos bien, que un año hablando por teléfono, vídeo llamadas por Skype y visitas ocasionales no podría hacernos caer. Lo amaba tanto – sollozó, rompiéndose - Aún lo amo tanto –

Estaba temblando y sus manos estaban tan fuertemente cerradas en puños que Kurt no se hubiera extrañado si estuviera sangrando. Ya sangraba, aunque metafóricamente, por dentro. ¿Qué más daba si lo hacía también literal?

- Entonces vino a verme y al principio creí que todo estaba bien. ¡Dios! Estaba tan feliz de verlo. Había tenido esta sensación de estar incompleto desde que había llegado a Nueva York y al verlo fue como si eso se hubiera esfumado –

- ¿Pero? –

- Cantó nuestra canción. Me robó el corazón con una versión de Teenage Dream y me lo rompió con otra. Se le rompía la voz mientras cantaba, así fue como me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Me engañó, pero como no había significado nada para él, al parecer, no debía ser importante para mí. Yo estaba aquí y él me necesitaba, por lo que en vez de esperar por mí, buscó afecto en otro lado –

Su voz se endureció por la rabia que había embotellado y que en lugar de haber disminuido se había ido acrecentando en su interior. Adam pareció darse cuenta, porque le echó un brazo al hombro y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle palabras de consuelo y aliento. Hablaba con suavidad mientras su pulgar acariciaba en círculos el dorso de su mano.

Al principio, Kurt apenas podía distinguir lo que decía, sordo por las emociones, pero poco a poco la neblina se fue disipando y se relajó contra él, escuchándolo, sintiéndolo. Sus roces lo confortaron, pero no lo hicieron sentir nada aparte de consuelo.

Supo que Adam sería un muy buen amigo, y se prometió estar ahí para él cuando lo necesitara.

- Muy probablemente no quieres escuchar lo que te voy a decir, pero los verdaderos amigos no te dicen lo que quieres oír, sino lo que necesitas –

Dicho esto, lo miró a los ojos. Kurt asintió y se preparó para lo que venía. Una parte de él quería echar a correr o llevarse las manos a los oídos y comenzar a cantar a todo pulmón, pero sabía que necesitaba escuchar así como Adam lo había oído a él.

- Lo que he entendido es esto. Blaine es el cabrón afortunado de ser tu otra mitad, y te engañó. Rompieron y no puedes superarlo. ¿Qué pasó en realidad? –

- Ya te lo dije, él… -

- Traicionó tu confianza, pero, ¿qué lo llevó a hacerlo? –

- Dijo que me necesitaba –

- Eso es una mierda. Si te amaba tan sólo una decima parte de lo que pareces amarlo tú, no hubiera hecho algo así sin tener un verdadero motivo –

Kurt lo miró por un momento y apretó la taza entre sus manos. Hacía rato que se había quedado fría, igual que el café en su interior. Igual que él. Frunciendo el ceño, se obligó a analizar la verdad en las palabras de Adam. Kurt nunca había dudado de la sinceridad de Blaine cuando le decía que lo amaba. Incluso ahora, después del engaño, sabía que era cierto.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo es que todo se deshizo?

- Creo… - comenzó a rememorar momentos, detalles que en su momento parecían insignificantes. Discusiones que creía resueltas pero que viéndolo bien, nunca lo estuvieron – Creo que todo comenzó como un problema de comunicación. Nunca hablábamos de temas espinosos, si teníamos una discusión o ideas diferentes, lo dejábamos de lado, como si no existieran los problemas. Llegamos a un punto en que él sufría porque yo me iría de Lima y se alejaba para irse adaptando a la idea de la distancia, y donde yo lo hacía porque él se alejaba de mí y no sabía porqué. Y esos problemas sólo aumentaron cuando vine aquí. Blaine tiene ese estúpido complejo de mártir con el que todos importan menos él, el perfecto caballero. Si no me contaba sus problemas estando en la misma ciudad. ¿Cómo fui tan ingenuo para pensar que me los contaría a cientos de kilómetros de distancia? –

Con cada palabra, Kurt se daba cuenta de que sí, Blaine lo engañó y traicionó su confianza, pero él era quien había traicionado el amor que sentía primero. El año anterior todo había sido sobre él. Sus solicitudes a la universidad, su postulación a la presidencia, su audición a NYADA, su rechazo. Ese año no había sido diferente. Se había enterado de que Blaine ganó las elecciones estudiantiles casi dos semanas después de romper, mientras que él había tenido que soportar sus diatribas sobre su trabajo en Vouge las pocas ocasiones que tuvieron de hablar.

Mierda, ¿Cuándo se había convertido en semejante idiota egoísta?

Sintió ganas de echarse a llorar otra vez, pero se contuvo. Ya había sido suficiente de auto compadecerse. Gracias a Adam, estaba comenzando a ver las cosas desde ángulos que no lo favorecían demasiado, pero que esclarecían todos los problemas que habían tenido él y Blaine y que lo habían llevado a hacer lo que hizo.

Y, a pesar de todo, Blaine había sido el único que había hecho el intento por arreglar las cosas.

Vaya cretino estaba hecho.

- Imagino que si te lo confesó tan pronto estuvo aquí, quiere decir que se arrepiente de ello –

- Sí – convino Kurt – Me ha dicho tal vez una doscientas veces que lo siente, y ha estado haciendo el esfuerzo de que volvamos a ser amigos porque le dije que lo nuestro se había terminado. Dice que si eso es lo único que podremos ser de ahora en adelante, eso es lo que será para mí. Pero todo eso es una mierda, porque no lo quiero como amigo y él termina cada una de nuestras llamadas diciendo que me ama –

- Un momento. ¿Así que quiere ser tu amigo porque te ama, pero quiere volver a estar contigo también? –

Kurt se revolvió en su asiento.

- Supongo –

- ¿Está haciendo el intento por compensar lo que hizo a pesar de que tu le dejaste claro que se había terminado un montón de veces?-

- Sí –

Lo había hecho. Le había mandado cartas, rosas y regalos los primeros meses. Después habían sido llamadas solo para preguntar cómo había estado su día, pero donde Blaine no decía otra cosa aparte de que lo sentía, que lo amaba, y que daría y haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar su confianza.

Adam se apartó, liberándolo de su cálido y seguro refugio entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Blaine la cagó, Kurt, y ha pasado los últimos meses demostrando que sabe que lo hizo mientras asiste a una escuela donde seguramente todo le recuerda a ti y el hecho de que no estás. ¿Qué hiciste tú? –

- Hasta hoy yo no creí que tuviera que arreglar nada. Él había sido quien arruinó las cosas, no yo. Era más fácil verlo de ese modo. Menos doloroso. Pensar que tuve la culpa o parte de ella es… -

- Lo entiendo – estrechó su mano – también entiendo que llevaban tiempo dirigiéndose hacia los problemas. ¿Qué hiciste para intentar resolver esa parte? –

- Nada yo… - jadeó.

Kurt se levantó de su asiento. No podía seguir. Necesitaba respirar, correr, hacer algo que lo hiciera dejar de sentir esa culpa que lo estaba comenzando a carcomer.

- Detente ahí, Kurt. Tenemos que terminar esto. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida sin Blaine? ¿Vale tanto tu orgullo? –

Abrió la boca para interrumpirlo, pero nada salió de sus labios. No encontraba palabras que pudieran absorberlo o manera de defenderse. Adam lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

- Ustedes, tú y Blaine, se dejaron absorber por sus problemas hasta el punto en que Blaine incluso pensó en estar con otra persona, y lo hizo, pero él no es el único culpable. El hombre se ha quedado a tu lado, metafóricamente, claro está, aún cuando probablemente signifique dolor, rabia y odio para él. ¿No te parece un poco egoísta cerrarte así cuando el mayor problema fue que no hiciste nada –

Kurt apartó la mirada, furioso con Blaine, con Adam, pero sobre todo consigo mismo. Adam tenía razón. Era un jodido egoísta.

- Todas las parejas tienen sus momentos, Kurt, el secreto está en que no importa cuál sea la diferencia o el problema, hay que hablar de ello. Resolverlo. No hacer lo suficiente para enfriarlo y poder dejarlo de lado, sino lo necesario para que desaparezca. ¿Se lo has dicho? Que lo amas, quiero decir –

- Lo hice –

- Bien – lo vio asentir seriamente - ¿Qué te dijo después? –

- No lo sé, corté la llamada –

Esta vez, Adam suspiró.

- Mira, Kurt. Creo que si eran perfectos el uno para el otro entonces, son perfectos el uno para el otro ahora y no me parece correcto que no estén juntos. Piénsalo, ve a verlo y trata de arreglarlo. No es tarde aún. Tu orgullo no te hará compañía por las noches, ni compartirá tus alegrías. Él si puede hacerlo –

**0o0o0o0**

Kurt no era feliz, pero no lo había sido desde hacía meses. Rachel había salido con Brody a pasar la noche en el bar Karaoke, y el apartamento parecía tan silencioso como una tumba. El ambiente perfecto para pensar y regodearse en su miseria.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, y por un momento casi se permitió dejar a un lado todo nuevamente, enterrar lo que lo hacía sufrir bajo el colchón, donde los bordes afilados no podían herirlo más. Limpió de arriba abajo el lugar. Dos veces. Practicó la rutina de baile de su clase durante una hora, echó un vistazo a las partituras que la entrenadora vocal le había dado el día anterior. Intentó leer el libro de su clase de teatro.

Cuando las letras comenzaron a emborronarse con sus lágrimas, supo que no lo conseguiría.

Se le pasó por la cabeza sentarse en la escalera de incendios para tomar aire, pero el recuerdo de la noche de Acción de Gracias lo detuvo. Ahí era donde había escuchado a Blaine por primera vez desde su ruptura.

Donde le había dicho otra vez que lo amaba.

Todo su cuerpo tembló al caer al suelo, rompiendo a llorar.

Quería a Blaine, lo necesitaba casi tanto como al aire.

Había sido su inmadurez compartida lo que los había alejado. La insana necesidad de ser perfectos el uno para el otro cuando en realidad no necesitaban ser perfectos, sino ellos mismos. ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió sentarse con Blaine para hablar de lo que los inquietaba? Habían hecho planes para el futuro, sueños que eran tan utópicos como una relación sin altibajos. Hablaban de sus días, los matones, temas de conversación que parecían maduros e importantes, pero ninguno de los dos había sabido llevar nunca los temas emocionales.

Para ser alguien que hablaba de sus sentimientos casi con tanta teatralidad como Rachel, había resultado ser un novio patético.

Debía intentarlo. Hablar, quería decir. Por lo menos una vez más antes de tirar a la basura los dos años más felices de su vida.

**0o0o0o0**

El viernes después de su única clase del día, Kurt compró un boleto para el primer vuelo de la mañana a Lima, y llamó a la facultad para informar que no podría llegar a las que tenía los lunes por una emergencia familiar. La administración estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de su padre, por lo que no hicieron más preguntas antes de desearle buen viaje.

El viaje fue aburrido, y se le hizo más largo de lo normal por la impaciencia. El runrún de los pasajeros no era suficiente distracción para evitar que su mente formara mil y un escenarios que lo que podía esperarlo cuando se enfrentara a Blaine.

Había demasiados "¿Qué tal si…?" rondando por su cabeza incluso mientras caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley.

Nada había cambiado. Los deportistas seguían yendo en manada, como las animadoras, amedrentando con su presencia a los menos favorecidos socialmente. No vio a Blaine en ningún lugar al recorrer la escuela donde había pasado buenos y malos momentos a partes iguales. Ahí había sido intimidado, pero también había encontrado buenos amigos. Había cantado, reído, llorado. Se había enamorado, paseado de la mano con el amor de su vida a pesar de los matones.

Respiró profundamente.

"_Coraje",_ dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Blaine en su cabeza.

Entonces, él dio la vuelta en la esquina.

Seguía robándole el aliento.

Ignoró completamente las miradas extrañas sobre él y echó a correr hacia Blaine, que lo miraba como si fuera una aparición. Sus brazos lo envolvieron casi de manera mecánica cuando sus cuerpos se estrellaron, mientras que los suyos, necesitados de sentirlo entre ellos, lo apretaron hasta casi dejarlo sin aire.

- Hey – susurró el amor de su vida.

Su único amor.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí Kurt? ¿Ha pasado algo con tu padre? ¿Está bien? Yo… -

Kurt se echó a reír, aliviado. Por un momento, cuando Blaine comenzó a hablar, había creído que ya era demasiado tarde, que no se alegraba de verlo. Tal vez así fuera, pero deseaba mantener la esperanza al menos un poco más.

- Mi papá está bien. Vine a verte –

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – dijo parpadeando sorprendido.

El pobre parecía un ciervo al darle las largas.

Kurt llevó su mano a la mejilla de Blaine, delineando su mandíbula con el pulgar antes de clavar los dedos en la parte posterior de su cuello. El más bajo llevó una mano a la nuca de Kurt, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza para juntar su frente con la suya. Sus manos, mucho más grandes que las propias, descansaban en sus caderas con tanta naturalidad como si no hubieran pasado meses, y su cuerpo se amoldó a ellas, porque ese era el lugar al que pertenecían.

¡Dulce Gaga! Cuanto quería besarle.

La piel de su frente era la única que estaba en contacto directo con la de Blaine, pero toda ella ya ardía.

- Por que necesito volver a casa –

- Te he echado tanto de menos –

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza, como si de no hacerlo fuera a desaparecer. Vaya estampa debían de ser, un par de idiotas enamorados.

Tomando su mano, corrieron juntos hasta la sala del coro, o lo que solía serlo. Kurt lo hizo sentarse en los escalones desprovistos de las sillas donde tantas tardes se habían sentado y se arrodilló ante él. Blaine tenía espesas ojeras bajo sus ojos apagados y los labios partidos. Una fracción de Kurt se alegró, pues eso quería decir que lo había pasado tan mal como lo había hecho él, pero en su mayoría, sintió ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos para obligarlo a dormir ahí.

Junto a su corazón.

- No es que no me alegre de verte, Kurt, pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Vas a cantar? –

- Si algo ya deberíamos de haber aprendido, Blaine, es que no todo se resuelve con una canción. O con un "lo siento", ya que estamos –

- ¿Entonces? –

- Estoy aquí porque aquí es donde necesito estar en este momento. Estoy aquí porque salí con un chico, pero en lugar de ayudarme a olvidar, me hizo darme cuenta de que jamás podría hacerlo porque jamás dejaré de amarte. Porque quiero hablar contigo y no iré a ningún lado hasta que lo hagamos –

Blaine parpadeó rápidamente, y después se puso a asentir frenéticamente. Cuando las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos color ámbar y se deslizaron mejilla abajo, Kurt se apresuró a abrazarlo, acercándolo a su cuerpo para intentar fundirlo a él.

- Lo siento mucho, Kurt. ¡Dios! En verdad lo siento tanto, tanto –

- Lo sé – susurró en su oído – Yo también lo siento –

- Pero yo fui el que arruinó todo. ¡Tú no hiciste nada! –

- Y esa es justamente la razón de que lo sienta, Blaine –

Blaine rompió en sollozos, y sus hombros se sacudieron por la violencia de su pesar. Esta vez, Kurt se permitió ver su dolor, su arrepentimiento. Blaine se había herido tanto a sí mismo como a él cuando lo engañó, y eso le demostró que en verdad lo amaba.

Lo sostuvo más cerca, enterrando su cara en el cabello engominado del hombre que amaba, aspirando esa esencia que tanto había añorado. Colonia, gel y ese aroma tan característico de Blaine. Rogó que no fuera demasiado tarde para rearmar los pedazos de su relación y ser lo que Blaine necesitaba que fuera.

Poco a poco, el moreno fue recobrando la compostura, hipando y limpiándose los ojos con las mangas del jersey azul que llevaba puesto ese día.

- Hola otra vez – le dijo, sonriéndole con el rostro aún algo mojado y los ojos enrojecidos.

- Hola, guapo – besó su nariz, como solía hacer Blaine con él cuando recién comenzaron a salir - ¿Quieres que esperemos hasta tu casa o la mía para hablar? –

- ¿Y pasarme los próximos minutos en suspenso? Ni de broma. Habla –

- Ok. Pero si en algún momento quieres que pare, dímelo y podemos seguir hablando mañana –

Blaine asintió y comenzó a juguetear con su ropa. Parecía casi tan nervioso como él, y siendo que estaba tan asustado como para echar a correr, eso decía mucho. Tal vez esa conversación decidiera sus futuros, abriría o clausuraría la puerta hacia su regreso. Había planeado todo lo que iba a decir en su cabeza mientras volaba, repasando cada punto al menos tres veces, pero aunque sabía lo que quería expresar, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar.

- La semana pasada conocí a un chico, Adam. Es divertido y apuesto. Me estuvo cortejando toda la semana para que me uniera a su coro y al final, gracias a Rachel, le pregunté si quería ir a tomar algo conmigo en algún momento –

Los ojos de Blaine se tiñeron de dolor y su rostro reflejó más de lo que alguna vez pudo decirle con palabras. El que hubiera invitado a salir a Adam le había dolido y estaba celoso. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por decir o hacer nada para detener su monólogo.

- Durante la cita, comencé a pensar "me gustaría que tuviera la voz más profunda", o "su cabello es demasiado rubio". Todo estaba mal. No le gustaba el medio goteo, ni leía novelas clásicas. Incluso él se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien y me preguntó lo que sucedía. Decidimos solo ser amigos, porque él sabía que yo estaba pensando en otra persona. En ti – entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Blaine – Le conté como había comenzado nuestra relación, los problemas que tuvimos y lo que había sucedido. En ese momento estaba tan molesto, Blaine. Ni siquiera quería perdonarte –

- Kurt, yo… -

- Deja de disculparte y déjame terminar – dijo Kurt firmemente – Adam dijo cosas que me hicieron pensar, me hizo darme cuenta de cosas que no había visto, o que más bien no había querido ver. Cosas que enterramos a lo largo de la relación y creímos que habían muerto, pero que en realidad solo echaron raíces y se hicieron más fuertes a medida que pasó el tiempo –

- ¿Cómo qué? –

La voz de Blaine fue casi un susurro, pero Kurt pudo notar algo que antes no había estado ahí.

Esperanza.

Junto con el amor que nunca los había abandonado.

- Como que nunca debí darte por sentado, o cargarte con mi mierda cuando tal vez tu tenías ya mucha que llevar. O que nunca pregunté si te sentías a gusto en McKinley, si extrañabas a los Warblers. O que no hicimos nada por dejar atrás nuestro miedo a las muestras de cariño en público. Fueron tantas cosas, Blaine, que tuve que hacer una lista de ellas –

- Tendrás que enseñármela en algún momento –

- Y hablaremos de cada una de ellas, lo prometo – suspiró – Ese fue uno de nuestros mayores problemas. Nunca hablamos. Pretendíamos que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, como si eso lo hiciera cierto, cuando en realidad solo hacía más débil nuestra relación y nos hizo llegar a un punto donde cualquier cosa podía suceder. ¿Recuerdas cuando discutimos sobre si yo no quería tener sexo tan frecuentemente como tu? Nunca te dije el porqué. Y no se trata de nada relacionado con poco libido, o ganas –

- ¿Entonces? –

Kurt sabía que su respuesta heriría a Blaine, pero también era una espina que había tenido clavada durante demasiado tiempo y era consiente de que su relación nunca funcionaría si no la sacaba de su pecho.

- Porque tenía miedo de que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente atractivo y me dejarías –

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos.

- Eso es una mierda. ¿Te has visto? Eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto nunca. Tus labios… Maldición, no hay momento en que no mire tus labios y no desee besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento –

- Pero cuando solo éramos amigos, dijiste que no era sexy. ¿No se supone que los amigos se dicen la verdad entre ellos? -

- Así que, ¿todo este tiempo han sido mis propias palabras las que te tenían inseguro de tu propio atractivo? –

Kurt asintió y Blaine soltó una sarta de improperios que pudieron haber hecho sonrojar a un Sue como si fuera una virgen debutante.

- Soy un idiota. Lo siento –

- Sí, pero ambos lo somos. Somos humanos, Blaine. Nos hemos equivocado muchas veces hasta ahora y nos volveremos a equivocar, pero cometería el mayor error de mi vida si permito que esos errores me aparten de tu lado. Yo también lamento no haberlo hablado contigo antes de que todo esto pasara. Adam me hizo darme cuenta de que te culpaba porque era más fácil dejarte cargar con la responsabilidad en lugar de afrontar que yo también era parte del problema y no había hecho nada por solucionarlo –

Se detuvo un momento para recordar todo lo que ya había dicho y no enredarse con sus propias palabras.

- El punto es que nos lastimamos el uno al otro. Lamento haberte lastimado a tal punto que tuvieras que buscar a otro –

- Yo soy el que engañó, no… -

Kurt se rió al ver el rostro desencajado de Blaine por la sorpresa.

- Tal vez tú fueras quien buscó a otra persona, pero yo fui quien te empujó a ello con mi actitud. Si no me dejas asumir mis culpas, jamás podremos hacer que esto funcione. Cada uno debe saber lo que hizo mal para no volver a repetirlo –

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – preguntó en voz baja - ¿Vamos a arreglarlo? –

Asintiendo, dejó que Blaine volviera a acurrucarse en su pecho. Ninguno tenía suficiente del contacto del otro.

- Si aún me quieres, me gustaría, sí – suspiró – No puedo seguir sin ti. Es más, no quiero. Me duele como si me hubieran arrancado algo vital del pecho –

- Dijiste… - Blaine se detuvo, guardando silencio durante largos, eternos segundos antes de continuar hablando con voz enronquecida por la emoción – Dijiste que no podías confiar en mí nunca más –

- Antes de darme cuenta de que yo era tan culpable como tu. Antes de experimentar lo que se siente vivir el día a día creyendo que jamás volveré a tenerte. No será fácil, y voy a ser más celoso, incluso un poco paranoico, pero prefiero pasar por ello a pasar un solo minuto sin ti. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para arreglarlo si tu haces lo mismo –

Dejó escapar el aliento de manera entrecortada. Ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

Ahora todo estaba en manos de Blaine.

- Te he echado de menos. Tanto que en momentos desee morir para no tener que sentir ese vacío que amenazaba con hacerme desaparecer día con día. Creí que nunca me perdonarías, Kurt. Aprendí a aceptarlo, me obligué a hacerlo. Tal vez, primero deberíamos hablar de Eli. Podrías cambiar de opinión acerca de regresar conmigo, y eso me mataría –

- No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, Blaine Anderson – Se rió con coquetería – Estás en mis garras y no te liberaré nunca. Solo… solo necesito saber algunas cosas con respecto a eso –

- Está bien – asintió lentamente, y esperó - ¿qué quieres saber? –

Le llevó unos segundos armarse de valor para entrar a ese campo, pero cuando buscó qué preguntar en su cabeza, solo había una pregunta que necesitaba que respondiera.

- ¿Te cuidaste cuando estuviste con él? –

- ¿Creíste…? ¿Tú crees que tuve relaciones con Eli? –

- ¿Sí? –

- Oh, Dios. Ahora entiendo lo que decías acerca de hablar las cosas para evitar malos entendidos y resentimientos sin sentido. No me acosté con Eli. Fui a su casa, nos besamos. Me sentí tan mal que vomité tras unos minutos y salí de ahí –

- Solo lo besaste… - jadeó Kurt.

Aquella revelación hizo que un peso enorme se elevara de sus hombros. Blaine había buscado consuelo y afecto en otro hombre, pero nunca había estado con otro más que con él sexualmente. Seguían siendo el único para el otro en ese sentido. Desde luego, un beso era algo mucho más fácil de perdonar que lo que en su interior ya le había perdonado.

- ¿Volverías a ser mi novio, Kurt? –

- Técnicamente, nunca terminamos – lo apretó contra él.

- ¿Si o no, Kurt? –

Kurt apenas podía hablar. El nudo en su garganta se había transformado en un bulto y le extrañó no haberse ahogado para ese momento. Las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, pero como por el de Blaine también lo hacían, no hizo ademán de detenerlas. Asintió frenéticamente, experimentando un alivio casi milagroso.

Volvía a ser un cubo de rubik resuelto.

Sus miradas se anudaron, quedando atrapados en los ojos del otro. Blaine lo tomó por la nuca, penetrando hasta su alma con esa mirada seria que hacía que sus ojos se vieran mucho más oscuros de lo que en realidad eran.

Le robó el aliento.

- Te amo, Kurt. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré –

Kurt ni siquiera se molestó en retener sus sollozos. Lloraba de alegría por primera vez en meses, con el rostro enterrado en la curva del cuello de su novio mientras éste dejaba caer sus lágrimas sobre su cabello. Sus cuerpos encajaron como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y buscar los labios del otro sin apartarse un ápice les resultó tan simple y natural como respirar.

- No he pensado en otra cosa más que en besarte en todo este tiempo – dijo Blaine. Entonces hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza – No, también he tenido una ligera obsesión con los labios de Sam, pero no lo quiero más que como un amigo –

- ¡Oye! Esos labios enormes han sido imaginariamente míos desde mucho antes de que tú llegaras, pero si eres un buen novio, estoy dispuesto a compartirlos contigo. Imaginariamente, claro –

Cuando escuchó la carcajada alegre y relajada de Blaine, Kurt supo que todo iría bien.


End file.
